Various residential water purification systems are known to people for many years. Many self-contained water treatment systems use at least one harmful chemical for disinfecting water. In most of the conventional water purification systems, the water is treated for microbiological content by leaching chemicals such as chlorine, iodine or silver salts into the treated water. In some cases there may not be any treatment process for microbiological content as these filters are simple dust or sediment removal filters.
Most of the known water purification systems lack in proper measurement or indication of water quality to the end user. Also many of the water purification systems are designed to purify the water only once for biological content. As it is well known that the treatment of the water for biological content is performed either by addition of halogens such as chlorine and iodine or salts of precious metals such as silver. These chemicals leach and add to the drinking water which when consumed can result in health problems. Also, these chemicals are active in water for limited time and can protect the water only for a short duration. It is scientifically proved that there is always a possibility for microbial re-growth if there is no periodic microbiological treatment of water.
Conventional water treatment systems with UV lamps are bulky and are fixed in line with water piping. These in line UV disinfections system are not portable. Also these systems are energy intensive, as they need continuous power requirement at high intensity irrespective of varying water flows. Therefore, there is a need for a water purifier, which is compact, portable and energy non-intensive with desired end result.
The drinking water supplied to homes or commercial institutions comes in contact with many water body surfaces and travel miles of pipe length before it gets into the drinking water glass. The recent study indicates that the water leaving at treatment plant is not the same quality as the water at its final destination. The water in pipeline gets contaminated by the scales and films deposited in pipeline. The water at the point of use is contaminated through many sources, which are not visible to the naked eye. Even the water treated at the entry of a system may also get contaminated before it is ready for drinking. Therefore, there is a need for an instantaneous water purification system for producing water free of chemical impurities and microbes while keeping the water always fresh, before the water gets consumed. It is also important that the water purifier should be insoluble and do not leach any chemicals such as precious metals salts as these are hazardous to health if the limits are exceeded.
The object of the present invention is to provide a water purifier, which effectively removes the contaminants found in drinking water and overcomes many disadvantages stated above. Another object of the present invention is to provide a water purifier, which is portable. A further object of the present invention is to provide the user with a displaying means to indicate the water purity based on predefine adsorption residence time. The required residence time can be adjusted and programmed to meet the specific contamination present in the water and the adsorbent combination can be used in cartridge.